Shiro's Space Baby
by lexlovesheroes
Summary: Once Shiro escaped, he not only got a new arm but also a baby. Mpreg Shidge and maybe some Klance
1. Chapter 1

Once the team returned from a fight with the Galra, more specifically Haggar, Shiro was rushed into a healing pod since the old hag slashed him in the side but as Coran monitored Shiro's vitals he found something interesting "Princess, there's something here you should see."

Allura then anxiously asked "What is it Coran."

"Well if these readings are correct, it appears that Shiro is pregnant."

Allura gasped in shock "Coran, are you positive that the readings show that Shiro is pregnant."

He nodded "Yes Princess, I checked them multiple times not believing it myself but the readings clearly show that Shiro's pregnant."

"How far along is he in his pregnancy."

"Well the scanners show that the fetus is two and a half earth months along in its development" Coran stated.

"But how is Shiro pregnant, I mean you do need to...you know to produce a child and I don't believe that he's been intimate with anyone, not that we can know for sure."

Coran then tapped his chin "Perhaps during Shiro's time as a prisoner, the Galra may have performed more experiments than just giving him his cybernetic arm" Coran suggested when the healing pod alerted them that Shiro was waking up.

Once the chamber opened, Shiro drowsily stepped out almost falling to the floor when Allura caught him "How are you feeling, Shiro?"

"I'm good considering I got slashed in the side by an old witch" he replied with a small laugh.

Allura returned his smile but it quickly fell "Shiro, we have something important to tell you."

"What is it? Is it the team? Did something happen while I out" he asked concern bleeding into his voice while Allura quickly reassured him "No, no everyone's fine, its a more personal matter."

"Alright, what is it."

"Well you see Shiro, while we were monitoring your vitals we found that you're...pregnant."

Shiro's eyes widened at the news then shook his head in disbelief "No...no I can be pregnant, I can't...I mean...I've never been with...I mean...I'm a virgin."

"What's a virgin" Allura asked.

"It means that I've never had...been with another person" Shiro explained as blush painted his cheeks while Allura nodded in understanding.

Coran then step in "Well it looks like my theory might be correct. Shiro I believe the Galra may have impregnated you while you were still a prisoner."

Shiro's heart stopped then started beating what felt like a mile a minute as he leaned against the wall, trying to get his breathing under control "I-I need sometime to process everything" he murmured.

While Allura rubbed his arm soothingly "Of course, don't worry we haven't informed the other Paladins and we won't until your ready." Shiro sent her a small smile then headed for his quarters.

As Shiro walked through the halls of the castle, he kept checking the halls for any of his fellow Paladins since he wanted to be alone with his thoughts but too lost in his thought, he ended up literally running into someone which happened to be Pidge.

The young Paladins rubbed her head then looked to see who knock into her which turned out to be Shiro.

"Shiro, you're awake!" She grinned, quickly standing up, hugging Shiro, she felt him stiffen at first but quickly relaxed, returning the embrace, blush then lit up her cheeks, glad that her face was hidden by his chest.

Once the two pulled apart, Pidge noticed Shiro's far off look so she asked "Shiro, you okay."

Shiro nodded, giving Pidge a shaky smile "Yeah, I'm fine Pidge, I just want to go lay down for a bit."

Pidge raised an eyebrow but said "Okay, let me walk you to your room" wrapping her arm around Shiro's waist, helping him to his room.

"Pidge, I think I can make it to my room on my own" Shiro remarked with a small laugh.

"I know but you'd do the same for me" Pidge replied, smiling.

Once the two made it to Shiro's room, he thanked Pidge, giving her one last smile as he walked into his quarters.

Pidge then headed for the lounge where she found Keith, Lance and Hunk, she sat down and said "Well you guys will be happy to hear that Shiro's awake."

The guys faces all lit up when Keith asked "Is he okay."

Pidge nodded "Yeah, he's fine, he just said that he wanted to go lay down for a bit but he seemed little off though."

"What do mean, off?" Lance asked.

"Like, theirs was something on his mind that's distracting him."

"Pidge, I'm sure theirs nothing to worry about, Shiro was probably a little out of it because he had just gotten out of a healing pod" Keith reasoned, giving Pidge's shoulder a comfort squeeze.

Pidge nodded since Keith was probably right but something in her gut was telling her that something was wrong with Shiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the pass few weeks the other Paladins have noticed that Pidge might been right about something being up with Shiro since he's been missing out on training sessions which is completely out of the ordinary for him since he's never missed a training session and strangely Allura was not even questioning why he's not been training. Also he's been eating way more food goo than even Hunk could stomach even though he's been getting sick constantly.

Which leads us to where we are now with all the team sitting around the dinning table eating another delicious meal of food goo prepared by Hunk. But as everyone ate, they noticed that Shiro quickly wolfed down his goo then scooped another helping.

"Well looks like someone is really enjoying their food goo" Lance remarked smirking.

Shiro just rolled his eyes, scarfing down the green goo while Pidge suggested "Shiro, don't you think you should slow down a bit."

"I'm good Pidge, I'm just really hungry today."

"Yeah, like everyday" Lance mumbled.

"What was that, Lance?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wh-what, no-nothing just you seem really hungry everyday."

"Is that a problem."

"No, just with you missing out on training, your packing on some pounds, Shiro."

Shiro's eyes widened as his hand instinctively flew to his stomach, they couldn't have known he was pregnant, right? Was he showing that much already? He then quickly stood up, excusing himself from the room.

"Good job, Lance" Keith snarks.

"Oh come on, I'm not the only one who thinks Shiro's new love of food goo is weird" Lance griped then went back to his food, muttering to himself.

Pidge then stood up "I'm going to go check on, Shiro" she said following after him.

As Pidge walked through the hall that led to the all Paladin's rooms, she heard what sound throwing up coming from Shiro's room. Pidge then quicken her pace till she stood in front of Shiro's door, debating weather she should just walk in but as she heard the sound of heaving from inside, she made up her mind and walked into his room.

The nausea burned Shiro's throat as he emptied his stomach of what was left of his dinner when he heard quiet voice say "Shiro." He tried to lift his head to see who it was but another wave hit of nausea made him lurch forward to empty his stomach, he then felt a hand at his back, rubbing soothing circles. Once he was finished heaving, he leaned back and finally got to see who was rubbing his back which turned out to be Pidge who gave him a reassuring smile, asking "You okay, Shiro."

"Y-yeah I'm good for now, Pidge" Shiro replied, reaching up to flush the toilet.

Pidge then gripped Shiro's arm urging him to stand up, saying "Come on Shiro, you should rinse your mouth out since still I'm sure you don't like the taste of vomit."

"You make good a point, Pidge" Shiro laughed, taking her suggestion and brushed his teeth. Once Shiro finished, Pidge then grabbed his hand led him out to the bedroom where the two sat down on Shiro's bed.

"Well Shiro, since your feeling better, I guess I'll be heading out" Pidge said about to walk out of the room when Shiro quickly reached out and gripped her hand "Pidge, you don't have to leave if you don't want to" he whispered as their eyes met, blush lighting up both their cheeks.

"O-okay" Pidge nodded, sitting back down then timidly asked "Would you be more comfortable if we laid down."

Shiro nodded so they laid down side by side till Shiro wrapped his arm around Pidge and tucked her into his side, Pidge blushed, hiding her face in Shiro's shoulder when he whispered "Thank you Pidge for coming to check on me."

Pidge lift her head to see Shiro smiling warmly at her, something then seemed to come over Pidge as she leaned up and kissed him. She quickly pulled away, cheeks bright red "I-I'm s-sorry Shiro, I-I shouldn't have done that, I'm just going to go" she said, moving to get up when Shiro quickly reached out and grasped her hand.

"Pidge, its okay" Shiro said while Pidge looked away so he then placed his hand under her chin so they were looking into each others eyes "Pidge, what if I said that I feel the same way" Shiro softly confessed.

Pidge's eyes widened, hearing Shiro's confession which made him grin as he leaned in for a longer kiss. Once the two pulled apart, they were both smiling as Shiro pressed their foreheads and whispered "I love you, Katie."

Pidge was surprised by Shiro using her real name but quickly returned his sentiment, saying "I love you too, Takashi."

The two Paladins then laid down again with Pidge resting her head on his chest with Shiro stroked her hair when he said "Pidge, theirs something I have to tell you."

Pidge lifted her head a little "What is it, Shiro?"

He took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? Wait, how? Pidge asked, completely surprised.

"Well Coran thinks that Galra may have preformed more experiments on me than just giving me my arm" Shiro explained.

Pidge then wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight, asking "You're okay, right."

Shiro smiled, taking Pidge's hand and placing it on the tiny swell of his stomach "Yes Pidge I'm fine, Allura told me that me and the baby are perfectly healthy."

"So you want to have this baby" Pidge asked curiously while Shiro nodded "Yeah, Allura offered to...you know but I just couldn't do it."

Pidge nodded solemnly then nuzzled into Shiro's side, gently caressing his bump "Well this explains something's" Pidge comments.

Shiro chuckled, tugging Pidge closer to him "Its been a long day, I think we should get some sleep, don't you."

Pidge nodded, closing her eyes, whispering "Goodnight Shiro, love you...oh and baby too."

Shiro smiled, pressing a kiss to Pidge's forehead, whispering "Goodnight Pidge, love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Through out the castle everyone was still fast asleep in their room except Keith who was always one of the first ones up besides Shiro who was always the first one awake. So when Keith didn't find him wandering the halls, he started to get a little suspicious as to why so he decided to check Shiro's room when Lance walked out of his room, yawning with his facial mask still on.

"Morning Mullet, why are you creepily stalking Shiro's room" Lance asked.

Keith rolled his eyes "I'm not shocking Shiro's room, I'm just wondering why he's not awake yet, its not like him."

"That sounds pretty stalkerish to me also nothings been right with Shiro, I mean just look at what happened last night" Lance comments.

"Yeah and whose fault was that" Keith accused, crossing his arms.

"Hey, that was so not my fault last night" Lance shouted back, crossing his arms in turn when Hunk walked out his room.

"Guys, isn't it a little early to be fighting already" Hunk stepped in, trying to stop his feuding friends while Allura came strolling down the hall.

Once she spotted the two feuding Paladins, she rolled eyes but quickly stepped in trying to take control of the situation "Alright, what are you two fighting about now?"

"Nothing, just Keith is blaming me again and stalking Shiro as usually" Lance explained.

"I was not stalking Shiro!" Keith shouted, glaring daggers at Lance.

Allura then stepped in between them "Both of you, calm down, your acting like children" she scolded so Lance and Keith, turned away from each other, sulking.

Allura sighed when Hunk asked " Ah guys, has anyone seen Pidge."

Keith and Lance shook their heads while Allura suggested "Why don't we check her room."

Hunk then knocked on Pidge's door but when he didn't get an answer, he opened the door to find Pidge not in the room "Guys, she's not in her room."

"Perhaps Shiro knows where she is" Allura proposed then went to knock on his door, however when Shiro didn't answer either, she quietly opened the door, shocked at the site she found of Shiro and Pidge snuggled up together on his bed.

Allura almost squealed at the site of the two Paladins curled up together but kept it in not wanting to wake them, sadly the other Paladins didn't seem to share her sentiment since Lance shouted "Oh my quiznak, Pidge and Shiro are..."

Hunk then slapped his hand over Lance's mouth, shushing him while Keith and Allura did the same.

Allura then silently closed the door, smiling "Well, it appears that we've found Pidge and Shiro."

"So are Shiro and Pidge a thing now" Hunk asked curiously.

"Maybe" Keith shrugged.

"Aww, you jealous Keith" Lance taunted smirking.

"Shut up Lance!"

"Both of you be quiet, we don't want to wake them" Allura reprimanded then suggested "Now why don't we have some breakfast."

The Princess and Paladins then headed for the kitchen while Shiro started to stir, he tiredly opened his eyes, seeing Pidge snuggled into his side, he smiled when nausea start swirling in his gut, he hoped it would just pass, not wanting to disturb her while Pidge snuggled into the warm wall, till she noticed it was moving so she sleepily opened her eyes, seeing that the wall was no wall but actually Shiro.

"Good morning" Pidge yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes then gave Shiro a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning to you, so it wasn't a dream last night" Shiro asked smiling.

Pidge shook her head, smiling "Nope."

Shiro's smile grew even bigger but quickly fell as nausea started twisting in his gut again, he then raced into the bathroom to empty his stomach again with Pidge close behind, rubbing his back soothingly.

Once Shiro finished hurling, he brushed his teeth again then followed Pidge as she led them back to the bed, where they laid back down.

"Um...May I?" Pidge asked reaching out to touch Shiro's stomach.

Shiro nodded "Sure, go ahead."

Pidge then tenderly placed her hand on his middle, rubbing soothing circles "My mom uses to do this when I had a stomach ache" she explained.

Shiro let out a sigh, happy that the rubbing was helping to stop his stomach from doing flips "Its helping Pidge, thank you."

"Glad to be of service" Pidge grinned, leaning up to kiss the tip of Shiro's nose then snuggled back into his side, continuing to massage the small swell of his middle.

The two Paladins lay in comfortable silence till Pidge's stomach grumble, she blushed quickly hiding her face in Shiro's chest while he laughed "Sounds like someone's hungry, I guess we should head down for some breakfast, huh."

"You going to be okay?"

Shiro nodded "Yeah I'll be fine, I'm actually kind of peckish."

Pidge and Shiro then walked to the dinning hall where the rest of the team was already eating, they walked and were about to take their seats when Lance said "Well looks like the lovebirds finally decided to join us."

Pidge and Shiro both blushed while Allura smiled warmly at them, saying "Don't mind Lance, we are all very happy that you've decided to start a relationship and might I add that I think you two are adorable together."

"Thank you, Allura" Shiro chuckled, wrapping his arm around Pidge, smiling down at her warmly while Pidge's cheeks got even rosier


	4. Chapter 4

Pidge and Shiro were cuddling on the couch in the lounge with Pidge sitting in Shiro's lap, typing on her laptop while Shiro just happily looked over her shoulder when his stomach grumbled, he blushed, chuckling.

"Sounds like someone's hungry" Pidge teased.

"I'm pregnant, give me a break" Shiro teased back.

"Speaking of you being pregnant, your starting to get a little bit of a belly, Shiro" Pidge commented, playfully poking him in the belly.

"Is that a problem" Shiro asked, rising an eyebrow.

Pidge shook her head "No, just the others might start to notice...I think you should tell them."

Shiro's eyes widened "You really think so."

Pidge nodded "Yeah, I mean your already showing but don't worry I'll be right by your side" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay" Shiro breathed out, nodding.

The two Paladins then walked into the control center where everyone was, Shiro then looked down at Pidge who gave him a reassuring smile, he then took a deep breathe and said "Everyone, I have something important to tell you all."

What is Shiro" Keith asked.

"I'm...I'm pregnant" Shiro confessed.

"YOUR WHAT!...Wait your an omega!" Lance cried dumbfounded.

"Yes Lance, is that problem?" Shiro asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"N-no, just I'm surprised your...not an alpha."

"Most are." Shiro shrugged.

"Can we please get back to the part where Shiro's pregnant" Keith asked, annoyed.

Shiro nodded "Right, I should have told you all sooner but I just didn't know how."

Keith then gave Shiro's shoulder a comforting squeeze "Its alright Shiro, this is a life changing thing, I don't blame you for not telling us till you were ready."

"Hold on how did you get pregnant in the first place, did you and Pidge..." Lance asked, eyes shifting between the two.

"NO!" Shiro and Pidge both shouted, blush lighting up their cheeks.

"I'm an omega" Pidge huffed, crossing her arms.

Shiro the wrapped his are around her "Don't mind him Pidge, its Lance."

"Hey!" Lance says defensively.

"Now, to answer your question, the Galra...did more experiments on me then I thought" Shiro explained while Pidge hugged him around his waist.

"So the baby might be like Keith?" Hunk asked.

"I don't know, its a possibly" Shiro pondered.

Keith then asked "How far along are you?"

"I'm about three months pregnant."

"Well that explains why your getting chubby around the middle" Lance teased.

"Thank you, Lance" Shiro deadpanned when his stomach let out a load groan, he blushed while everyone laughed.

"Well it appears that the baby is informing us its time to eat" Allura giggled.

Everyone then headed for the dining hall where they all sat around the table expecting another meal of food goo when Hunk came out with a huge pot, beaming "Guy's have a surprise."

"What is it Hunk" Pidge asked.

Hunk then pulled the lid off the pot "Well, the last we stop for supplies, I picked up some stuff hoping to whip something that isn't green goo so I made this, its kind of like spaghetti, well space spaghetti."

Once everyone got a plate of the spaghetti, they all dug in and were pleasantly surprised that it actually tasted like spaghetti "Hunk, this is delicious" Shiro praised.

"Yes, I must agree with Shiro, this dish is scrumptious, what did you say it was called again" Allura asked.

"Its called spaghetti, its an earth dish" Hunk explained when Coran walked in taking his seat.

"What have I missed" he asked.

"Well, Shiro's told us he's pregnant so that's a pretty huge bombshell" Lance answered.

"Oh, yes I already knew that" Coran replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you knew" Lance questioned.

"Well I'm the one who discover it along with the princess."

"So let me get this straight, you, Allura and Pidge knew before everyone else" Lance

"To be fair I only found out when me and Shiro started..." Pidge started to say but cut herself off, not knowing if Shiro would like to say their dating or just in a relationship. So while Pidge got lost in her thoughts, everyone else enjoyed dinner with Allura asking Hunk about other earth dishes and Lace making jabs at Shiro till Keith stepped in and the two started arguing.

After dinner Pidge and Shiro went to the lab where Pidge was working on anouter modification when she asked "Shiro,are we dating."

Shiro was caught off guard but quickly replied "Of course Pidge, why do you ask?"

"Just...I didn't know if you would want the label or not."

Shiro chuckled then stepped up behind Pidge and picked her up, she squirmed in his grasp, muttering "Put me down, Shiro."

"Alright" he said, setting her down on an empty workbench, facing him ""Pidge, do you remember when I said that I love you" she nodded, looking away with blush flooding her cheeks.

"Right, so I don't care if we call each other boyfriend and girlfriend, all that matters is that we're together" Shiro said earnestly.

Pidge's eyes widened as she looked back up at Shiro with big doe eyes, she's adorable, Shiro thought, smiling down at her warmly, leaning in for a kiss.

They pulled apart, Pidge then suddenly hugged Shiro "I really needed that, thank you Shiro" she mumbled into his chest.

Shiro return her embrace, kissing her on the forehead then buried his nose in her hair, muttering "Of course, love you Katie."


End file.
